A prison worth being locked in
by Gallifrey denizen
Summary: Lapis Lazuli a prisoner of others on unjust grounds, Dipper Pines a prisoner of loneliness because of what he chooses to do. This description is a work in progress but the story is good.


**Hello loyal fan fiction readers, I have had a new idea and it seems like a great one and all the changes I made will be explained at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither gravity falls or steven universe.**

 **Dipper pov**

A deep _"sigh"_ came from a boy no older than fourteen, trotting his way through the woodlands of gravity falls in the early hours of the morning. He was of moderate height of 5'10 with messy brown hair, hazel eyes and slightly pale skin that was slowly tanning. He was dressed in his normal attire, a pine tree hat to hide what he didn't want seen, a orange shirt with a vest containing his most important item, along with tan shorts and black sneakers. This boy is also welcome to jump in at any time considering how hard narrating is.

" _Huh, oh yeah sorry about that just thinking"_ thought the boy nervously as he continued walking. _"Hello, my name is Dipper Pines and as that mysterious voice said i'm fourteen years old and spending my summer in the weird capital of america Gravity Falls, Oregon along with my twin sister Mabel at the thought of our parents. At first I thought it would be a normal boring experience but I was proven wrong very very wrong."_

" _You see in my first week here I found a journal detailing all the mysterious events, creatures and items in this deceptively sleepy town. The unknown author of the book had one rule_ _ **trust no one**_ _but I had to show it to my sister when she forced my hand. I was going to show her eventually anyway, I can't keep things from her, besides look where trusting no one got the author, vanished. Though even Mabel was doubtful until her boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, long story. Things only got stranger from then, and I mean stranger then that time I saw grunkle stan talk to his money and take it out on a date."_

" _Me, my sister and others faced other terrifying entities, the gobblewonker, living wax statues, ghosts, manotaurs, clones, silly forgotten presidents and most recently time travel. Though I can't say everything in our short time here was strange, we managed to meet new people and make friends, something I couldn't really say back home. There's my grunkle stan, soos, wendy and her friends, candy and grenda."_

" _They were all cool in my book, not the journal I mean, I meant my own personal, ugh you know what I meant. Not every person we've met has been as cool as others, like gideon my grunkle's arch nemesis who has three obsessions all of them creepy, my sister, destroying us and stealing the mystery shack stan runs. Of course there was robbie who was just a plain jerk. Then there was Pacifica Northwest, she would be okay if she wasn't arrogant, selfish and mean especially to Mabel and I can't forgive anyone who treats my sister badly."_

" _Enough with the clumsily placed exposition, I should get to why i'm out in the woods by myself, luckily it pertains to why I was so distracted before the mysterious voice talked to me. Okay maybe I am just the tiniest bit on the crazy side of sanity."_

" _Anyway it all began yesterday at the pioneer day fair when I had the chance to spend the day with my friend/crush Wendy Corduroy, she's a year older then me with a very laid back attitude. It was going great until I accidently hit her with a baseball by mistake then as if things couldn't get worse Robbie shows up and tends to her black eye scoring him a date with Wendy."_

" _In that dark time it seemed hopeless for me until we met this guy from the future, Blending or something we got ahold of his time machine. After a series of mistakes, me and Mabel managed to get me a do over on my throw, although i failed miserably the second time and the other times after that. I'm not sure if you realized but i'm not built for throwing, more for kicking haha, laughing at you're own jokes doesn't make the funny Dipper._

 _Then I managed to math everything out like a true nerd and win Wendy an awesome prize and I managed to block Robbie from Wendy, everything was perfect until Mabel somehow lost her pig to Pacifica. I saw how much that hurt her and I could never hurt Mabel so I set things straight and in the end Robbie got a date with Wendy, but Mabel was happy and that's all that matters. Still it's one of the things that caused me to go into the woods today."_

" _I should get to my point, you see there have been some disturbing thoughts in my mind, more disturbing than soos's collection of old food. Like my chances with Wendy, we got along well and she was one of the most amazing girls I've ever met, but it seems like she just thinks of me as a friend. Plus am I really gonna relentlessly pursue Wendy all summer in the slim chance of her liking me back? When I think that out loud it does sound like an awful plan. I guess its best if Wendy and me were to stay friends and I could keep my options open. Besides having someone close to you while you go after things that'll tear me to shreds is a bad idea."_

" _Which brings me to another cloud on my Dipper parade, the fact that with each enemy that comes to us it seems the situation becomes more dangerous. I could honestly care less about danger to myself, being a detective of the paranormal came with a lot of dangers. What I mean is I don't want those I care about to be harmed because of my interests and it's not like I can protect them, I'm just a scrawny kid who found a magic book."_

" _That's why I'm out here alone, normally I would invite Mabel but I wanted to see if I could do this alone. If I can then from now on I take on what the world throws alone, if i can't well it was fun while it lasted."_

The whole time Dipper was thinking/expositioning he was also reading through the number three journal to find the item in question. A mirror, one that could show the one holding it anything it's seen, and according to the author the mirror had seen a lot of this world and those beyond.

This already piqued the boys thirst for knowledge and adventure, but this particular item had an added bonus. If the author had seen the mirror and looked into it then the identity of the author was within his grasp. He hadn't been this excited for something since he first began his journey into the world of non normalcy when he was young. What happened you may ask well if you wanted more clunky exposition you only need to ask.

It had begun when Dipper was only six and strange events began occurring in a town known as beach city. Everyone else blew it off as nothing but not the younger twin he researched and found a blog called 'keep beach city weird.' The creator seemed a bit ridiculous but over the years Dipper saw the things he recorded, monsters and a group who fought them along with the giant space hand that was in the sky before it exploded.

All of this sent the younger Dipper's mind ablaze with questions no one in the normal world had answers to. So he decided to dedicate his life to finding the answers to questions that fear drove from being asked. It was a tough road filled with taunting, grueling research and a bit of loneliness but when he came to Gravity falls he knew it was worth it.

 **general pov**

" _Here it is,"_ Dipper thought as he gazed at Gravity falls lake with scuttlebutt island in the middle of it, luckily no one was here at the moment. Good thing one of Dipper's talents is multitasking or those revelations could've taken too much time, along with the fact it was a hour and a half walk here. The twin walked to the end of the dock to look onto the shining waters, " _it'd be a nice place for a date"_ he thought offhandedly. He read the journal again to make sure of what he had to do.

" _According to the journal, the mirror is somewhere under the water, luckily it says it isn't too deep."_ With that slightly comforting thought in mind he changed into his bathing suit which he wore underneath his pants and retrieved his goggles from his pack. He geared himself and jumped into the waters to search for his reflective treasure."

 **Line break**

" _That was a lot easier than I thought it would be"_ Dipper thought as he emerged from the lake, taking a breath as he did. It had been a cinch to retrieve the mirror from the sandy floors of the lake considering it was close to the dock. The idea that no one has found it yet is baffling to the young detective. He cast aside that thought in favor of sitting on the dock to inspect his new found prize.

Normally he would go show this to everyone but this town has matured him in a short time and he knew involving them might endanger his loved ones. That and everyone was busy, Mabel showing waddles to her friends, Stan running the shack, Soos fixing it and wendy on a trip with her dad.

That's another thing, it seems as though everyone didn't want to hang out anymore, maybe they were getting tired of him. Just as the kids back in Piedmont grew annoyed of him in short order. The only one who stuck by him was Mabel, but he always had doubts she wouldn't eventually get sick of him. All he could do was be a good brother to her and hope she didn't abandon him.

" _I'll always be stuck in my prison of loneliness and insecurity as long as i'm me,"_ Dipper thought sadly as he was about to recede into his version of sweater town. Basically his hat over his face, but something stopped him from his depressing thoughts.

He looked down and noticed the mirror had reflected a sun ray in his face, making him remember what he came for. He once again picked up the magic item and taking a good look at the front he saw himself and the design of the item itself. It looked as though two diagonal rectangles were carved into the glass and the frame was looped metal lines diverging into what looked like waves. He gasped as he turned the mirror around to spot a tear dropped shaped blue stone. If he remembered correctly the stone was called.

"Lapis Lazuli" he didn't know why he spoke the name out loud but as he did the mirror hummed slightly as if it could hear him. He turned around and he almost got a mouth full of lake water as his jaw could've fallen through the dock as he saw without a doubt the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. But before he could get a good look the image was gone.

" _It works, it actually works! But who was that girl? Was she the author of the journals? I have better double check to make sure._ At first he tried to think to command the mirror and when that didn't work he said it out loud.

"Show me the author of the journal," the mirror showed an image though it was too dark to see anything but a male figure he was standing in front of the lake. He faced the mirror, "I'm sorry but your too dangerous to have around after what you saw, I don't know how you became what you are but I have to hide you." He then tossed the mirror in the lake and watching it sink, before walking away. The image faded and there were no more after that.

Dipper was at first surprised then upset, he had really hoped he would find out the true identity of the author but he was sadly mistaken. At least he had the mirror that could show him so much more than just a shady depiction of the author. He returned his gaze to the mirror and as he did a thought entered his mind. The man had talked to the mirror, he apologized to it as if it were.

The pine quickly held up the mirror to ask an important question, "Are you alive?" In response to this the mirror revealed an image of a boy who looked strangely familiar. He had curly dark hair slightly red skin and a star on his pink shirt. He spoke only one word before the image faded, "yeah."

There were a million thoughts and questions on his mind about this but he would have to calm himself. These questions could be asked since he had time. "Okay so you're alive skipping past the weirdness of a mirror who's also alive, I have questions is it okay if I ask them. He once again got the boy saying yeah.

"Okay" Dipper paced the dock still in his drying bathing suit, "that boy who was he?" The birth marked boy asked curiously wondering if thats who was in the mirror or if it was just another image.

"That. was. my. beach summer fun buddy. Steven" this time the mirror flashed to a couple different images, still the boy but also another guy with orange hair, a important looking man in a suit and an afroed woman. Dipper nodded in response to this already figuring out what was going on, "so you speak through the images?"

The boy now known as steven again.

"Okay it would take too long to ask who the others are because you'd have more images say it leading to more questions." He heard laughing and looked down to once again see Steven only now he was laughing. The thought that his ranting caused the mirror to laugh was relaxing for some reason. He regained his composure as another important question came.

"Do you have a form other than the mirror? I mean if you're alive there must be more to you." The pine boy said and asked just so he knew if there was something trapped in the mirror or if the mirror itself was alive.

The mirror responded by once again blessing him with the sight of the beautiful girl, making his eyes widen. "Th-that's you? You're the beautiful woman?" It could've been the noon sun reflecting off of it, but he could've sworn the mirror's glass turned a tinge red before showing Steven again with his word of agreement.

"Oh well I guess that would make sense, after all mirrors aren't living objects most of the time or mine would've run !" He smiled and laughed nervously hoping he didn't make it awkward, his hopes were realized when he heard Steven's laughter. He smiled and relaxed a bit more on his position on the dock.

"Alright now that I know a bit more about you I only have some major questions and others we can save for later. So do you have a name? It'd be strange to keep calling you mirror now that I know what you really look like."

"My. name. is. Lapis Lazuli. what is yours?" The mirror now known as Lapis Lazuli supplied and questioned in return.

"My name is Dipper Pines, its very nice to meet you Lapis," ordinarily the boy would be more paranoid of what could happen by talking to the mirror. For some reason though the mirror and the person within had a comforting effect on him like when he was laying back in a pool drifting steadily.

"Its nice. to meet. you. too. Dipper." This time the item he's been looking at for a time used an image of himself to convey his name. _"Wow is that really how I sound my voice is so crackie"_ was Dipper's thoughts on his playback. His attention was drawn back to Lapis when he heard multiple voices.

"Dipper. do you. want. to be. friends?" Lapis asked with soft spoken images and voices indicating her timidity to the question. Dipper gave his gentle smile usually reserved for comforting Mabel. "I would love to be friends with you Lapis." In response the mirror showed an image of Steven making a fart sound with his mouth. This made Dipper laugh not expecting that at all.

He decided sitting on the dock wasn't comfortable so he grabbed his things, put on his shirt which he was embarrassed now that he realized how long he was shirtless in front of her, and moved down to the beach.

After that Dipper conversed more with his new friend, _"new friend,"_ that phrase was still new to him considering how many friends he had and how many he wouldn't have without Mabel. He learned more about her but there was an obvious block on her vocabulary so he only got the bare minimum of what she enjoyed, books, swimming, dancing, singing and other activities. All in all the mirror may have been the best find from the journal yet, even better than the taco that could sing in spanish, too bad Soos ate it by mistake.

As relaxed with his head on his pack a question came to the forefront of his mind, "Lapis, you said you had a form and I've seen that form, is there a way you can come out to meet me face to face?" He asked nervously not wanting to offend his new friend in any way.

The mirror took a moment to respond, "yeah. I can. be free. from the. mirror. with your. help. Dipper." If mirrors could look happy Lapis' mirror would be grinning ear to non existent ear.

Dipper couldn't help but feel happy, whether it was the mirror or himself he didn't care. "That's great Lapis, how come you didn't mention this earlier?" He asked the excitement of meeting his friend getting to him.

"I didn't want. to. scare you. off" Lapis replied honestly the mirror presenting images that looked more downcast then others and when he asked what she meant he got his answer. Turns out Lapis has been at the bottom of the lake for years and every time someone found her they got scared and tossed her back into the water.

" _People don't want to be around her, because she's different and special, kinda like me"_ he didn't know if this would help but he hugged the mirror to himself. "Its okay Lapis I'm not scared and I won't leave you, you're my friend and friends don't leave their friends. The mirror hummed once again in what he assumed was content and she showed an image of Steven saying words like his about them being friends. Dipper hoped she meant he reminded her of him.

"Thank you, I think, now Lapis how do I free you from the mirror is there some kind of switch or button?" He asked curiously looking around the mirror he turned the mirror around as Lapis presented an image he knew she didn't see. An outline of him pulling the stone from the back of the mirror and holding it up. The boy honestly felt dumb for not thinking of that in the first place.

"Oh well at least its simple alright here goes everything" he turned the mirror around once more having Lapis face the lake. As he reached for the stone his eyes drifted back to the journal where he knew there was a warning against what he was doing. Saying how dangerous it could be, Dipper had always been on the side of caution ironic considering his line of work, but he was also one who followed his gut and right now it told him to free his friend, and eat his sandwich but that will come later.

He gazed upon the tear shaped stone that embodied his new friend and touched it feeling the smooth surface. Dipper gripped her tightly and pulled feeling the resistance he pulled with all the strength his young body possessed. He noticed as the gem began to loosen water began to encircle him forming the a more complicated pattern than the one carved into the glass mirror. The book did say the mirror was powerful and by extension Lapis herself was powerful so it made sense that odd things were happening as a great power was released.

He felt the stone was very loose now just a bit more force and there! He had done it the gem was now free and he held it upwards like the image had shown him. The next thing that happened like everything else today would be burned into his memory forever.

The gem floated away from his had more towards the lake and with lightning fast speed it formed a light, then a basic humanoid form, then the most beautiful sight imaginable. The same girl from the mirror only seeing her was one thing being so close to her you could touch her was another thing altogether.

She faced away from him the tear shaped gem on her back, while she herself stunned the teenage boy into complete silence, he might've stopped breathing for a moment. She was a bit shorter then he was by an inch or two, with dark blue hair matching perfectly with her blue skin looking as smooth as her gem felt. She wore what appeared to be a conservative bikini top and a long skirt with a pattern of light and dark blue on both. When she turned to him on shaky legs and bare feet he looked into the a gorgeous pair of blue eyes along with a cute nose and thin but attractive lips. The front of her clothing matched the back but now that he could see it he noticed she wore a small cloth around her hair with a star on it.

Dipper looked a mess in comparison to the angel before him, with a gigantic blush and mouth opened wide. Once he could speak again he could only utter one word, "beautiful." This made a cute smile come onto the already goddess like visage of Lapis as she ran over to him and embraced him.

 **Lapis pov**

" _I'm free, I'm actually free"_ was my first thought after taking form still facing the lake I tried to stand up with a little trouble and when I did I turned around. _"And it's all thanks to him"_ I thought a small smile coming to my face and after seeing his shocked face I couldn't help but remember Steven who had a look close to that. Except he didn't call me beautiful in a quiet voice.

I soon regained my footing and I ran up to my rescuer hugging him for all I was worth, he seemed to enjoy it too if the way he hugged back was any indication. I pulled back a bit to look into his admittedly beautiful hazel eyes, "Dipper you freed me thank you" I said with all the gratitude I could give. My second time in the mirror wasn't as long as my first by a long shot but being a prisoner of there was something I was truly beginning to fear.

I could see my new friend smile gently at me as we still held onto each other, "of course i did Lapis, your my friend." He said that with such sincerity that I couldn't help my smile from growing. Dipper then realized our position and separated his face oddly turning pink like when Stephen was around his human friend Connie. I giggled gently a sound I had begin to think I'd never make again.

I sat down on the sandy earth admiring the new and unfamiliar landscape around me, seeing it with my own eyes. I looked to Dipper to see him trying to admire my form without alerting me of it. Once he realized I noticed his blush grew once again until it looked like steam might pour from his ears. I laughed again and I gave him my warmest smile possible.

He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, "so Lapis now that you're free what will you do now?" He seemed like he was trying to hide the fact that he was hoping for a specific answer. It was cute how humans couldn't speak their minds most of the time.

I looked to him, "well I really have no where to go so I will stay here" it wasn't completely true she had places she could go to. She could go into space, under the ocean or travel this world but all of those things were lonely and no fun without someone to share it with. Steven and the crystal gems taught her that awhile ago at least awhile ago in human perspectives. My answer seemed to be the one he wanted as his awkwardness disappeared, for the most part.

"That's great you can stay here with me, I mean close to me, I mean-" It was cute how he could get so flustered over a small mishap of words. "Yes I can stay close to my new friend" I said honestly watching that smile return to his face a true genuine smile.

 **Line break**

The hours seemed to pass us by without a care after that, we talked so much and learned even more about one another. It was amazing to think that he had faced all of those creatures gems have never heard of and solved all of those mysteries. Dipper seemed like a man of freedom through and through not one who is bound to any rule of normalcy. It made me smile all day, thinking that with him I feel free and I've only known him for a few hours.

He wasn't the only one who shared experiences, as I learned of his adventures, friends, family and enemies he learned of mine. I explained what race I was and what it meant also my home world. I told him of how I was freed the first time by my friend Steven and how I escaped earth. I explained my eventual return with Jasper and Peridot, my awful fusion into malachite and our imprisonment under earth's ocean. I told him how Steven eventually came to my rescue with the other gems like he said he would and how they defeated Jasper again and bubbled her.

I finished with how I was accepted into the crystal gems and some of the adventures we went on. I teared up slightly at that and he immediately comforted me with a hug. I didn't want to go into how I was imprisoned a second time or anything after and he accepted that for now, respecting my privacy.

Though talking wasn't all we did, we swam, ate and played fun games with a disc that flies through the air. When the sun began to set I rested myself upon the sandy beach once again with Dipper close by me. He seemed tired but for me I could go on forever especially after having no fun for some years.

 **Dipper pov**

This day couldn't have gone any better for me I went on a hunt for a mystic item all sadness and the most amazing things happens. I got to meet one of the most amazing girls I ever met, she is like me in some ways and so unique in other ways. Not one time when I was spending time with her did I even feel sadness.

I looked to my side where she was laying down like me and when she turned her head we both smiled. Though she looked a thousand times better with her hair gently swaying and her cute face so relaxed and playful.

She looked towards the sunset and all of the colors it painted across the nearly dark sky, "It's so beautiful and it's better now that i can see it with my own eyes."

"I couldn't agree more" I said still looking at her, he couldn't help it it's like she draws his sight in from anything else. She moved a bit closer to me and rested her head gently on my shoulder. Normally I would've freaked but with her calming presence I just put an arm around her shoulders. I looked towards the sky and as much as I didn't want to ruin this moment I had to get back to the mystery shack. Grunkle Stan could notice his absence even if this was his rare off day from work.

"Lapis?" I asked gently she hummed in response, "I have to go home it's getting late" she seemed to tense a bit at that. i didn't want to see her sad so I thought of something quick. "Do you have somewhere to stay" she looked to be in thought before she shook her head no. I smiled, this might be a crazy unthought out idea but it wouldn't be his first, "you can come back with me and stay there."

Her head looked up to mine her eyes searching mine until she smiled that wonderful smile and got on her feet with me following after. I dusted the sand off myself but Lapis didn't seem to be bothered by it. I was about to talk but then something entered my mind a slight problem I didn't notice before.

"Um Lapis?" She looked at me with her cute smile that I wanted to keep there always. "As much as I like your blue skin, I mean blue is my favorite color but it might attract unwanted attention from others." He said trying his best not to offend her which he accomplished when he heard her angelic voice.

"Oh no problem" in a little shine of light Lapis' blue skin was gone replaced by a tone only a little more tan then himself. "How's this" she asked doing a little spin with her skirt gently swaying. "Perfect" I said and now that she was this shade I could notice her blush it was so cute. Then I realized something and it made me laugh she gave me a curious tilt of her head I explained.

"I should probably be surprised that you can change forms but after meeting you it's gonna take a lot to surprise me." She giggled to and once we were done I grabbed my pack and started walking, "this way it's a long walk home." I said not as bothered with it as I was when I came considering now I have someone to talk to on the way.

Lapis stopped me short of my third step, "don't worry I can get us there much faster" she said and I was curious as to what she meant. Curiosity turned to amazement when from her back two wings of water emerged. _"Oh my falls she really is an angel"_ I thought but I was drawn to reality when Lapis grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked as her wings flapped twice and I nodded, with that she took off. Now if this were a flying monster I'd be scared, horrified and shocked i was only shocked when we took off into the sky. The view from up there was glorious especially in the setting sun but not nearly so as I looked at my winged companion. She looked like a true angel flying and keeping my eyes off her was better said than done, like fighting the multi-bear. I was slightly curious on how water wings could fly but I decided against asking.

 **Lapis' pov**

I flew in the direction of where he walked before hand and he directed me the rest of the way. As i flew I couldn't help but admire my friend he was like Steven in some ways but so himself in the rest. Even now he was amazed at what he was seeing and seeing him have so much fun brought back memories of the crystal gems. That made a frown appear on her face, but she quickly removed it those memories were for later. I looked down once more at Dipper and a smile was brought to my face by his presence alone.

 **Line break**

I landed into a bedroom through a window in a triangle shape as instructed by my adventurous friend. As we entered I looked around and I got a homey feeling from this room as if there were memories and memories to be made here. I turned back to Dipper who set his pack down.

"I'll be right back I have to go change just stay here alright" he asked gently and I nodded with a smile he smiled back and left. I decided to look a bit more around the room and on one side that was obviously Dipper's were books, papers and all sorts of other things a boy would have. On the other side was all she could assume to be his sister's bed with a very, colorful look to it.

 **Dipper pov**

I quickly changed into night clothes and checked around, grunkle Stan nowhere to be found and Mabel left a note that sprayed glitter at me. It said she'd be at candy's house for a sleepover, _"perfect"_ I thought no one was here so Lapis could be undisturbed. Also Mabel wouldn't spread rumors when she saw a girl in his room.

I returned to see lapis reading one of my adventure books, she seemed to be enjoying it so I let her continue. I put my stuff away and sat down on my bed next to Lapis she turned to me and closed the book. I rubbed my neck in awkwardness, I never was good with girls. "Here you can take Mabel's bed for tonight she's not here and if you need me I'll be right here." She smiled and nodded and embraced me an action I quickly returned.

"Thank you Dipper for everything," She said and she got a bit emotional at that but I rubbed her back keeping my emotions down too. "No problem Lapis your my friend and I'm always there for my friends." i said straight from the heart.

She smiled and got up with the book and laid down in Mabel's bed to read, I smiled one last time before I succumbed to the tiredness this day brought me.

" _Goodnight Lapis"_ was my final conscious thought. I never knew that we both said goodnight at the same time and dreamt/thought of each other.

 **So how was that? I know I said I'd explain but that'd take some space so just review or PM me to ask questions. Also curious why Lapis didn't go to the crystal gems or homeworld after being released that'll be revealed later. Next chapter coming soon and i'm starting to doubt my old stories I was obsessed with Naruto fanfiction and I was inexperienced. So a rewrite or giving up MAY be what I do but forget that just enjoy this story.**


End file.
